


It Started as a Simple Netflix ‘n’ Chill Date

by Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Lex Luthor, Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark 2021, Double Penetration, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: When Bruce decided, that yes, he'd go on a date with Clark, it was too late. Except, was it; really? There was no way he was going to let his chance with Clark slip through his fingers without trying.Written for the Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange, Prompt #8 which was the following:Prompt: Netflix n ChillRating of Fic Preferred: Uhm. Any is fine?Up to Four Deal-Breakers: Uhm. Watersports and scatology. Incest, including pseudo incest. No I don't know why these would come up in netflix n Chill.I especially enjoy: Fluff, humor, sass, pwpIncluded is a Bottom Clark 2021 prompt for Day 39; 'pumpkin'
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark 2021





	It Started as a Simple Netflix ‘n’ Chill Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JusticePlague](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/gifts).



Bruce glanced at his watch and then at Alfred. “So, you think I should accept  _ his _ invitation?”

Alfred, with his posture ever stiff and aligned, with his head up, nodded. “Yes, Master Bruce, I do believe it is time to accept an invitation from Mister Kent.”

Bruce sighed and sank down into the recliner in the living room. “I don’t understand why that omega has his eyes on me.”

“How could you miss the signs, sir?”

Bruce shook his head and leaned his chin on his hand. “What signs?”

“When he’s in trouble, or needs help on an investigation, who is it that he seeks out?”

“Batman.”

“Are you and he not one in the same?”

“Two opposing forces. Fear and hope, Alfred.”

“But the two are used for the same means, are they not, Master Bruce?”

Bruce wondered how Alfred always seemed to be so  _ right, _ even when he didn’t want him to be. Was it just a Beta thing, or would he have had the same answers regardless of his caste, he pondered. Bruce could only ever disappoint Clark. He had none of those powers that Clark did. Bruce had too many times in life pushed people away, or they’d left him, as well they should, or he’d failed them. He didn’t think he had anything to offer the superpowered omega.

“Master Bruce, do stop overthinking things. Just try. Before it's too late.”

With how long Clark had been gazing at him, how long Superman’s face had gotten flushed without any kryptonite influence when around him, he didn’t think there  _ could _ be a too late. Yet he wondered if it might not be for the best. He had to hold himself stiff so as not to cringe or move his fist over his heart.

Alfred’s right brow rose for less than a second. “Sir, I do believe you should just go, at least for tonight.”

“I’ve got to patrol.”

“No, sir, you do not. You can take one evening off. If you are needed, you’ll be with someone who understands the call of the signal and can get you here as swift as a gale force wind.”

Bruce straightened in his comfortable chair and stood up. He didn’t let Alfred know with words his decision, but he picked up the old fashioned landline and dialed Clark Kent’s number.

The other end was picked up before the second ring. Because of course it was.

“B? Do you need help? Is someone in danger?”

The corner of his lips twitched. “No, CK, I was calling to say I’ll be there.  _ Tonight.” _

“Oh.  _ Oh! _ Uh…”

Bruce’s brows furrowed. “What is it?” He could practically hear shoes scuffing the floor as the omega’s silence went on longer than usual. “Spit it out Kent!”

“I… I didn’t think you were going to agree, so I… so I asked… some-someone else.”

Bruce swallowed down over the lump that had formed in his throat. This time he  _ did _ rub his hand over his chest where his heart beat.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I’ll let you go then.” As he was about to hang up, Clark called out.

“Wait!”

Bruce brought the phone back to his ear. “Yes?” He tried not to let the tremble show in his voice. It was unbecoming of an Alpha. There was a depth of anguish he hadn’t expected even though he’d thought it was for the best if Clark moved on. Clark was sunshine and hope, whereas Bruce… Bruce was just darkness and fear. He didn’t have the right to bask in the sunlight like  _ him. _

“I can still cancel, Bruce, if… if you really want to join me tonight?”

Bruce inhaled and closed his eyes, if only he could smell Clark right then, it always helped to calm him, the omega’s scent. Still, it would be selfish to make Clark change his plans so last second. “I can’t do that to you, Clark. I want to, but if you’ve already moved on…,” not that he wasn’t tempted to do so, or to meet whoever it was and let them know just who the  _ best choice _ was. Bruce warred within himself, because he didn’t think  _ he was _ the best choice, but another more animalistic part of him believed it without a shadow of a doubt. So much so that he had to cut off a growl before it was let loose.

“That’s just it, B! I  _ haven’t, _ but you’re not the only one I love. I’m in love with you  _ and _ them.”

He blinked, eyes open again to ask, voice gruff, “Who?” How long, was another question that didn’t get past his lips.

There was silence on the other end for several long drawn out moments. Had Clark hung up, or forgotten to breathe?

“It’s....,” Clark’s voice dropped to a whisper that Bruce barely caught, “it’s Lex.”

Bruce’s eyes widened as the grip on the phone tightened. “Lex?  _ Luthor!? _ Are you  _ mad _ Clark?” There was no way he was going to allow the likes of Lex Luthor to hurt Clark. Not after all those times  _ that _ particular Alpha had tried to  _ kill _ him as Superman. Not to mention the risk of him finding out was too great! Hell, sometimes Clark Kent’s and Superman’s omega scents were the same, at least when kryptonite was involved. And who besides Bruce himself had the largest stockpile of kryptonite in the world? Fucking Lex Luthor!

He heard a nervous chuckle over the phone. “Yes,  _ that _ Lex.”

“Why would you even…?”

“We knew each other in Smallville, B.” Clark was silent for several long seconds and even Bruce couldn’t think of an intelligible response to that.

“I see.”  _ No, he  _ **_didn’t_ ** _ see. _

Clark cleared his throat. “We… Lex and I… were friends once.”

His bottom lip curled.  _ “Once. _ You’re arch enemies now. Does he even know?”

“I don’t know. He might.”

His thoughts sped to the only  _ logical _ conclusion which made any sense. “So, you’re trying to gain intel?”

Clark barked out a laugh. “Bruce! No. I… had a crush on him back then.”

“Are you still in love with him?” He didn’t like that thought, not one little bit. If it was a choice between himself or Luthor, then he  _ was _ by far the better Alpha. He’d treat Clark right. He didn’t think the other Alpha in question would. Look at all his failed marriages and other relationships!

“Uhm… yesss?”

Bruce growled down the phone line. “Were you not serious about  _ us _ , then?” That was  _ another _ thing. Clark had purported to love and be in love with him.

“Bruce! That’s not true. I  _ love _ you. I’ve been in love with you for more years than I can count. I’m capable of loving more than one person.”

Bruce had known others like Clark, in regard to loving more than one individual. It rarely worked out, because most people, most humans were monogamous. If this was anyone other than Luthor, anyone other than a known villain, he’d have been all for it. Clark  _ deserved _ someone who could devote much, if not all of their time to him. Bruce couldn’t offer  _ that. _ Even though he wanted the omega in his arms and sharing his bed, even if it was only for sleep.

“I’m joining you tonight.  _ Both of you.” _ He’d let Clark keep his other potential lover, but he’d not allow the likes of Luthor to hurt Clark more than he had in the past. He’d tear the other Alpha apart if he had to. Just to keep Clark safe, healthy, and sane.

“You… you  _ will!?” _ Clark’s voice came out unusually high, as if he were shocked by the notion that Bruce would be fine with this.

“If you were monogamous, I would have been fine with that too. I  _ am _ flexible, Clark. Polyamory is not a foreign concept. However if we go through with this, I want you to know that I’d want you to live with me and bear my ring and a bonding collar.  _ If _ things get  _ that _ serious.”

Bruce imagined the other man’s jaw dropping to the floor and his lips twitched in amusement.

“Oh. Oh! B. I… I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good. I’ll drop by your apartment this evening and pick you up. The Penthouse suite of the new Wayne Enterprise towers in Metropolis has a big flat screen. Think you can get Luthor to agree to that?”

“I… I think so… yeah.”

“Good. Now, be a good boy Clark, until I see you again.”

“B!”

  
  
Bruce liked to imagine he was flustered as he ended the call.

True to his word, Bruce  _ did _ arrive at the omega’s apartment in the evening, at seven o’clock sharp. He had a bouquet of daisies and sunflowers,  _ for Clark. _ He had no idea what Luthor might like, but he doubted he’d appreciate flowers. He was a rather typical old-fashioned Alpha in that respect. Maybe a box of liquor chocolate which he’d gotten them each a box of. Luthor could afford to buy his own, but Alfred had taught him never to show up without a gift if one wanted a date to go smoothly.

If only it were just himself and Clark, because he’d never dated two people at once. Sure he’d bedded twins before, but that was  _ not _ a relationship. He’d even been with other Alphas - usually females - in the past. It had been one of a number of one-night stands. Not that he had even half as many as the tabloids tried to make out. Possibly not even a quarter of that. Who had time? Not  _ him. _

If it were Clark and anyone but a villain, this would have been easier. Say if it were Clark and Diana. Clark and Lois. Even Clark  _ and Hal. _ But it wasn’t anyone who knew, nor anyone who was also a member of the Justice League. Then again that could blow up in both their faces if things didn’t work out.

He smiled when Clark answered the door.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

The bridge of Clark’s nose reddened and spread to his cheeks. How could anyone look at the omega, even with his dorky glasses and his awful plaid shirt and  _ not _ see how beautiful he was, how kissible those full lips were he wondered.

Clark asked, “Did you want to come inside?”

“I thought we…”

Clark held up a hand, “Oh, we’ll be going wherever you want to go. Lex just hasn’t gotten here yet.”

Maybe the other Alpha had blown them off; Bruce certainly hoped so. Or worse, what if it were some elaborate ruse, a trick, a trap, then they’d be in trouble. Not a great way to start a date, but with him and Clark being who they were, he imagined these things would tend to happen.

Then there was the sound of steps fast approaching.

“Hello. Sorry I’m late.”

Clark chuckled. “By less than five minutes. Bruce just got here, not too long ago, Lex.”

Bruce dared a look at the bald Alpha billionaire. One of Wayne Enterprises biggest rivals, though perhaps not quite as rich. Bruce put that down to all the dirty deals Luthor had tried to make in the past only to be thwarted by Superman, or the entire Justice League.

He could admit, however, that the other Alpha looked good in his suit. As long as it wasn’t that hideous green and purple monstrosity. A suit he’d built to try and go toe to toe with Superman, in hopes of defeating him.

“Hello, Lex.”

“Bruce,” Lex nodded, using his given name and not his surname which he was wont to do. Bruce imagined it was because they were in the presence of Clark. At least he hadn’t called him  _ Brucie. _

When Bruce saw the grin and the way Lex Luthor glanced over Clark, he  _ knew, _ the Alpha was  _ smitten, infatuated, maybe even in  _ love  _ with Clark Kent. _

Bruce offered the bouquet to Clark along with one of the two boxes of chocolates.

“Bruce, you didn’t have to…”

Luthor took the box offered to him with a chuckle. “Come on, Clark, you deserve every gift. Mine just wouldn’t fit through the door or in the elevator.”

Of course, even when it came to wooing, Luthor had to go the extra mile. Bruce would have too, if he thought Clark would accept it. The flowers and chocolates were pushing it - especially the gourmet chocolates.

Clark shook his head and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I’ll go put these in some water and I’ll be right back out.”

When Clark ducked into his apartment, Bruce and Lex turned to stare at each other.

Lex smirked, “Well, I did  _ not _ see  _ this _ coming. The great and tragic figure, Bruce Wayne, agreeing to go on a date with Clark  _ with _ me.”

“I won’t let you hurt him.”

Lex blinked. “I don’t intend to hurt the omega,” he lifted a hand to tap his index finger against his lips, “unless that’s what he wants. Bet he’d have a beautiful crying face, eyes glittering with tears, face flushed as…”

Bruce held up a hand, “Enough.” He was sure Clark could hear them if he concentrated his hearing. And the image had caused another part of his body to stir.

Lex’s eyes lowered and he grinned, almost maniacally, “Oh, my, I had no idea you were  _ packing. _ If things go the way I hope, I’m sure Clark could handle a double stuffing,” he cut off when the snick of the door handle turned.

Clark looked between them, both of them a bit flushed due to the images dancing in their heads.

“Are… are you two  _ okay? _ You’re not both sick are you?”

Bruce stared at the omega with one brow lifted.

Luthor,  _ Lex, _ snickered. “Oh, Clark,  _ no. _ We’re not sick. We were just getting better acquainted. I hear we’ll be riding in Bruce’s car?”

“Yeah.”

“Where will we be going?”

Bruce thought that Clark would have told him, but maybe he hadn’t gotten the chance, or he had not wanted to alarm Luthor anymore than he might have already. “The penthouse atop Wayne Towers.”

“Oh, well, lay on, Macbeth.”

Bruce frowned and then turned to lead them down the stairwell. None of them wanted to risk the elevator and he made a mental note to have someone come out and examine it. No, better yet, he’d have someone come out to replace the entire thing.

The drive was quick, less than fifteen minutes away from Clark’s apartment. Close to both the Daily Planet and LexCorp Towers.

Bruce opened the door to let them both walk through. He smiled as Clark was the first through the door and stared at Lex’s backside. Once they were all inside he shut and locked the door.

Clark had been there before, as a friend and ally. Lex just followed Clark to the large sectional couch in front of the flat screen tv over the fireplace.

He knew Lex wouldn’t be impressed, but the omega sank down into his favorite spot and grinned up at him and the other Alpha.

Lex sat to Clark’s left. Which worked out, because Bruce found the spot just to the right of Clark to be the most comfortable and the best position to view the entire screen.

“Bruce,” the omega purred, like a cat that was content and about ready to start kneading, “did you have a movie or show in mind?”

Bruce grabbed the remote control from the coffee table and after turning it on, pressed the convenient Netflix button and logged in.

The three of them scrolled through what was available. Then the omega’s face reddened, “Oh!”

Both Alpha’s stared at Clark.

“This is what you want to watch?” The corner of Lex’s mouth quirked.

Clark nodded and then turned his big wide eyes to Bruce. “Please, Alpha?”

How could Bruce say no to him when he said  _ that _ with  _ those _ eyes; the truth was, he couldn’t deny him. “If it’s what you want to watch, we’ll watch 365 Days.”

Clark’s sunny smile was worth it, whatever it was they were about to watch. He and Lex each placed a hand around the omega, their arms brushing as Bruce clicked the play button to select the title 365 Days.

Bruce felt his own cock getting hard as he watched the TV-MA rated movie play on screen. While he didn’t care for the mafia, the movie had its merits. Certainly better than 50 Shades of Gray, but it was more the scent that the omega between him and Lex was giving off that tickled his nose.

He growled, “I can  _ smell _ you Clark. Are your  _ panties _ wet?”

The omega’s face grew flush and he shifted where he sat, gaze downcast.

Lex grinned, “Oh, I think the pretty omega is  _ very _ turned on.”

Bruce lowered his own gaze to watch Lex’s hand on Clark’s left knee slowly stroking up over his thigh.

Not to be outdone by the other Alpha, he placed a proprietary hand on Clark’s right upper thigh, the back of his knuckles rubbing against the omega’s obvious arousal.

Clark’s breath hitched and he moaned, “Alphas.”

Each Alpha lowered their head to Clark’s neck. Inhaled. Nipped along his neck. Brushed their tongues against his ears.

Bruce undid the omega’s zipper fly. Both he and Lex tugged off the pants leaving the omega only in the red speedo he wore underneath. He lowered his hand and felt the dampness on his sectional couch and growled against Clark’s ear. “You’re so wet, Clark, you’ve soaked the cushions.”

Clark cried out when Bruce nipped his neck, teeth scraping against his flesh.

Lex chuckled, “What a horny slut. Bet you can’t wait to have two Alpha’s knotting your hole.”

The omega whimpered, “Oh Rao.”

If Luthor didn’t know before, surely he’d realize now.

Lex chortled, “If I hadn’t already discovered your secrets, that could have been very bad for you, omega.”

So, he  _ did _ know. Bruce wondered  _ how. _

The two Alpha’s tore the speedo away and Clark’s long cock sprung free. He wasn’t as thick as himself, or whatever Lex was packing, but for an omega he was big. Just like the rest of him. Big omega’s like him were rare among humans. He had no idea how things were in regard to Kryptonian genetics.

That didn’t stop him from grabbing Clark by the chin and tilting his head so he could claim a deep long bruising kiss until he had to come up for air.

Lex whistled, “That’s hotter than it should be.”

Bruce and Lex quickly undid the buttons of the shirt Clark wore. Then each of the Alpha’s latched onto one of the omega’s eight nipples. 

Clark tossed back his head, pupils growing wide, mouth open in an O-shape as his back arched.

This was why Clark didn’t walk around shirtless. And the reason Bruce didn’t want to waste any opportunities getting the omega’s shirt off, if nothing else.

Lex paused, tongue flicking the omega’s left nipple.  _ “Interesting. You have two normal sized human-like nipples, with six smaller ones down your abdomen. I don’t know how no one ever noticed before when the heavy hitters tore your suit off.” _

Clark’s lips twisted into a pout.

  
  
Bruce smirked, “I think he wants us to stop talking and start fucking him. Isn’t that right, pumpkin?”

Clark blinked. “I’m not a pumpkin! You haven’t even gotten me pregnant to look like a big fat fair prize winning pumpkin!”

Bruce locked eyes with Lex and then Clark glanced at Bruce, turned his head to stare at Lex, then back at Bruce.

Bruce smirked, “I’m sure we can rectify that. We’ll have you as big as a pumpkin in no time.”

Lex growled, “We will.”

Clark gulped, “O-oh…,” his face red even as he was lifted up so the Alpha’s could position themselves. Bruce’s chest against the omega’s, with Lex’s chest up against the omega’s back.

Bruce lined the head of his cock up with the omega’s slick entrance.

Clark cried out, one hand on Bruce’s shoulder and the other reaching his side to lay over Lex’s hand.

Bruce thrust up into Clark’s wet tight heat and felt Lex’s cock sliding in along his.

  
  
Clark’s knees shook and his hold tightened, almost too tight on Bruce’s shoulder and Lex’s hand.

The omega cried out, “Khup tulem rraop fis khuhp. Ugem! Sakao!”

Bruce realized Clark had broken into Kryptonian and smirked as he thrust up inside the omega deeper, he and the other Alpha moving in tandem. When one thrust in the other pulled out about half way before they moved in the opposite direction. Bruce whispered against Clark’s ear, “We’re inside you right now, Clark. You’re being such a  _ bem kahl.” _

Lex growled against Clark’s neck, “Yes, such a  _ good boy.” _

The Alpha’s sped up their thrusting in and out, in and out. The omega writhed between them, clinging to them, turning his head to kiss one and then the other.

  
  
Clark’s body shuddered as he came, cum shot in ropes from his cock against Bruce’s abdomen all over his shirt.

  
  
He whined when both Alpha’s knots expanded inside him. The omega sank down as much as he could with a whimper as the two Alpha’s came inside him over and over again. Stuck like that for hours.

When Bruce was able to pull free, his knot having de-swelled he got up, carefully and ruffled Clark’s hair, brushing his lips over his forehead. The omega’s face was flushed, his tongue lolling out and his eyes almost rolling back in his head.   


  
“I’ll get some water, ice and food. You just hold him.” He commanded the other Alpha. If Clark was going to have a second Alpha around, Bruce was going to still be the  _ Top Alpha. _

Lex hummed. “Of course. Can’t leave the exhausted and blissed out omega alone.”

Eight weeks to the day, the three met up for the twenty-forth time.

Clark sat down at the dining table and whimpered, hand over his abdomen. “Bruce… Lex… I’m pregnant.”

Bruce was stunned, but after a few moments he grinned. “Looks like we got you that pumpkin after all.”

Lex cleared his throat. “We’ll just have to get married.  _ All three of us.” _

Bruce opened his mouth to argue until he saw the shine in Clark’s eyes.  _ For him. _ Besides, Lex had a fine fuckable ass. As long as he wasn’t trying to hurt Clark, or anyone else with his unusual unsavory business practices, it could work.

“But we’re living in Gotham.” Clark could fly to Metropolis easily. Even get there and back during the day. Lex could do the same with his private jets and his stupid green and purple mecha suit.

Lex arched a brow but even he seemed to be as wrapped around the omega’s finger as Bruce himself.

“Fine, but we still have a second home  _ here.” _

“Agreed.” Bruce held out his hand to shake the other Alpha’s and tugged him into a hug at the expectant look from Clark.

Clark purred, and proceeded to lick his lips. “I wanna watch.”

And oh, did he watch them as Bruce fucked Lex while the omega masturbated where he sat.

It was sure to be an interesting and eventful marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> GLOSSARY:
> 
> * Khup tulem rraop fis khuhp. Ugem! Sakao! [I need you inside me. Now! Please!]  
> * bem kahl [Good boy]
> 
> If you're curious, there's a [Batsupes Community Discord Server](https://href.li/?https://discord.gg/dmjnDNh) one can join, where this event was evidently born. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading. I do hope JusticePlague enjoyed this.


End file.
